


And there was only one tent...

by dareva



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Non-Explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dareva/pseuds/dareva
Summary: Aymeric and Estinien go on a camping trip and well, they only have one tent, and some memories of the past to keep them warm...(part of a planned series)





	And there was only one tent...

“Estinien, really.” Aymeric tried not to sound amused. His friend was the most stubborn man in the realm, he’d swear. “I know you’re cold.”

“So what if I am?” 

“You could be less cold if you moved over here.” Aymeric scooted a little closer to Estinien.

“Shall I leech off your body heat, Aymeric?” Estinien gave a dry little chuckle.

“Well, I suppose that would be the result, yes. You know I’m warmer than you.”

Aymeric let out an “Oof!” as Estinien suddenly rolled over right into him.

"You wanted me closer, here I am." Estinien moved to make himself a little more comfortable.

“Indeed I did, but I didn’t know you would be _that_ close.”

“Make up your mind, my friend.” Estinien reached out and poked him gently in the chest.

“I just thought it was ridiculous for us to be at opposite ends of the tent, Estinien.” Aymeric couldn’t see his friend in the dimness but he could imagine the sarcastic smile on Estinien’s lips.

“And it was. It’s much better over here next to your warm body.” Estinien nestled a little closer again and Aymeric instinctively pressed back against him. Estinien laughed. “Oh, was that your true aim?”

Aymeric laughed in turn. “You know I would state it openly if it were.” He paused. “Unless that’s what _your_ true aim is?”

“The thought had crossed my mind.” Estinien laid his hand on Aymeric’s chest, and Aymeric put his own hand over it. “I remember that night. Do you?”

“Yes, I do.” The feel of Estinien’s lips on his came back to him in idle moments ever since that night, but he’d tried to put it out of his mind. He knew there was no point in dwelling on a single encounter, no matter how thrilling it had been.

“Do you remember it like I do, Aymeric?” Estinien asked, all the usual sharpness gone from his voice.

Aymeric squeezed Estinien’s hand. “That depends on how you remember it.”

Estinien freed his hand and moved up to press his lips against Aymeric’s. Aymeric sank his hand into Estinien’s long hair and kissed him back eagerly. Estinien pulled away just long enough to say, “I see you remember it like I do,” then kissed Aymeric again.

Aymeric moved back to try to consider the situation, while Estinien kissed along his jawline and neck. “I have one question. Why now?”

Estinien chuckled. “Pardon me if I did not wish to make an appointment to ask you if you wanted a tumble in the sheets for old times’ sake.”

Aymeric gave Estinien’s hair a tug. “So when were you going to say anything?”

Estinien countered, “When were _you_ going to say anything?”

“That is fair,” Aymeric said, raising his head to kiss Estinien’s lips again.

Estinien grumbled, “Damn these blankets,” and shoved them aside. “That’s better,” he said, and crawled on top of Aymeric. 

Aymeric ran his hands down Estinien’s back. “I remember the last time we did this, we were both in armor.”

“Not for long,” Estinien replied, tracing Aymeric’s collarbones in the dark. “As I recall, you got me out of mine with a haste I had not expected.”

“No faster than you got me out of mine, my friend,” Aymeric countered, sliding his hands down further to Estinien’s butt. Estinien leaned into his hands and rewarded Aymeric with a groan when he squeezed.

“You cannot blame me for wanting no barriers between us, Aymeric,” Estinien purred.

“No, not when I had the same desire.”

Estinien laughed. “It would have been very embarrassing had you not.”

Aymeric spanked him lightly. “Luckily that was not how it turned out.” Estinien rubbed against him in retaliation and it was Aymeric’s turn to groan.

“So what do you wish to do now?” Aymeric asked.

Estinien touched Aymeric’s cheek. “I do not think we came prepared for all that I wish to do, Aymeric.”

Aymeric felt himself blush in the darkness. “Not since neither of us planned this, no.”

“That said, I wish to do all that you wish, and all that we can,” Estinien said, and kissed him again.

“Perhaps we can continue this when we are back in Ishgard?” Aymeric asked.

“I would like that very much,” Estinien said.


End file.
